Fathers and Sons
by Kit Sparrow 14
Summary: Jack and Teagues worst Nightmare.Sort fo Death Fic.
1. Chapter 1

He was back in Port Royal. It was like Déjà vu. There where people surrounding the Gallows and the navy was playing a death march. Just This time he was in the Crowd instead of at the noose. "If I'm down hear who is spost to be up there". His Question was soon answered when all the people started whispering and goking at the poor soul as he was led to the Gallows." I hear he's a pirate lord of Madigascar."One Gossiping woman said. Jack felt his stomach do flips." Gods no." But as the crowd thin and he could see a graying Black Mane of heir. Jack pushed his way to his father but was held back by a navy man. He made eye contact with his father as the old pirate whispered the three words Jack has been waiting his hole life to hear."Im Proud of you, Jacky.

With that he was led to the noose. The drum beet sped up the executioner pulled the level.

Jacks whole body went numb as he watched his Father hang. The man holding him back turned and faced Jack." No hard feelings Jack its just good busnes."Moked Cutler Becket.

Jack woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain? Jack! What's wrong? Gibbs called threw the captains cabin Door. Jack say something?

At that moment a sweaty and tired looking Jack burst thru the door wearing nothing but his pants boots and coat." Set course for Madagascar. Now!" He orderd. "Jack what was that why did you scream." I said Now Gibbs!" Jack yelled before running up to the wheel.

Joshemy waited till Jack clamed down some before asking agen. Why is it so important to go to Madagascar, Jack?

After a few minutes he answered.

Because if my Dream was a warning. I have every intention to head it..

This earned a confused and wored look from his first mate.

What Dream Jack.

Silence.

Something's wrong with Teague.

This errand wide eyes from Gibbs.

As his first mate ran off. Giving orders trying as hard as he could to coxes some wind in the sails. Jack stroked his ladies Boards.

Come on girl don't fail ol Jack now.

To all my Reviewers.

Wicked R:Tanx.

Natlaie:Thank you.I was going to do something defrent for this chapter but I liked your Idea Beter.

Ditte3:I love Teague.I dont wahnt him to die eney more then you do.

AN:Fare warning The next chapter is going to be sad too.More Jack and Teague father/son Relashionship .R&R please?


	3. Chapter 3

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

-My Immortal

Evanescence.

He could see his son from the deck of his ship _the Raven_. He was fighting Jones on the Duchman.He felt prided flooded his hart watching him. His boy had become the Caribbean's most feared pirate without earning it in blood like he did. He prayed to the gods that they would survive this so he can get to know the man his boy grew to be without him. But his prayers where not anserd. For Jones had Grabbed Jack by the throat with his tentacle hand and was tightening his grip. The code keper felt a feeling he never had before and never wanted to agen…Helpless as he watched his son struggle agenst the Sea Devil.

Jones noticed Teague watching and grind. Using his powers he walked right on to the deck of the Raven right in front of Teague." You well watch this". He said to the praliysd pirate lord. Then in one swift moment that seemed to go in slow motion for Teague .He plunged his shiny new sword in to his sons Stomach. Jack stopped struggling.

Jones dropped him at Teague's feet. Lafthing at the chaos he cased, walkd off in search of his Chest.When Teague regained control over his legs he ran to his son's side.

"Jacky, Speak to me son ". He pleaded with the young man who was struggling to breath.

"Da". A weak voice said before going into a fit of coughs. choking up Blood.

"I'm hear Jacky, Im Hear" He reassured his son as he felt his hart start to shader.

"Da"The voice was even weaker now and growing fante."I love you"

"No". The old man pleaded. It wasn't sposd to end this way." Jacky"

"And I'm sorry" Bloody coughing."For all the things I said and did back then"

"Its all in the past now son, Just hold on"

Minutes passed as Teague listened to Jacks labored breathing.Remembering the few times he was actualy there for his son.

Suddenly Jack cried out and arched his back in pain.

"Jacky"Teague called to his son whose breathing was coming in gasps now.

His eyes met his sons frantic ones and he new.

Jacks breathing slowed down. His eyes went out of focus. Fogging over.

Then all was still.

Teague woke up. In his cabin. Tears stain ing his cheks. He drank a whole bottle of rum to try to clear the images of his son's corpse from his mind.

Splashing cold water on his face he walked out on deck.

"Eney orders Captin". His first mate asked.

Sail for Tortuga now.I want to be thare by Sundown tomarow.

AN:Pleas dont kill me.I know this one is longer then jacks dream.

Thank you to all the pepol who left Reviews for this storey.

The forth and last well be up soon.


	4. AN

Hi.

I haven't had many Ideas on this story but I have had some ideas for others.

Thanks to all who read and leave revues. You have really kept me going and I promise to post something soon.

PS:I forgot to credit Lindsey Lohan for her song Confessions of a broken hart that I used in my song fic "Daughter to father" and I'm lazy so I did it hear.

PSS: To Savvyrumdrinker: I Know my spelling and Grammar suck and I use the spell check on word (If I did not Trust me it would be way worse) can you be my Beta pleas.

Thanks again

Kit Sparrow


	5. Chapter 4

After sailing for a week the two ships finally found one another. But instead of being haled by the captains it was the first mates who ended up meeting at the raling."Ahoy Pearl ware be Cap. Jack" Luke First mate of the Raven Called out to Gibbs." He fell ill For Days ago now ware be teage."The first mate of the pearl called back

That cant be good cap. Teage fell ill for days ago too.

Both crews froze and stared at echother confused before they all came to the same conclustion. You see ware the civilized world no longer believed in the Gods of old Pirates new better then to anger or Show disrespect to them especluy The Three Greek Brothers Hade, Zuse, And above all Posidon.So especially after calypso was freed the two crews were reminded and weary of the gods rath. They took this as a singe the gods where ether punishing them and there captains or try ing to tech them a leson. They all hoped it was the later.


	6. Please read:AN

I am really sorry to say that I have given up on this story

I am really sorry to say that I have given up on this story.

I have run out of ideas on how to keep it going and I believe that if I try to continue that it would be horrible.

So if anyone wishes to take over go ahead.

I do have a few Fanfics on my computer right now I just have to send them to my Beta.

I may also start wrighting for some other fandomes like:

Sky-high

Sweeney Todd

X-Men

LXG

Benny and joon

From Hell

And once up on a time in Mexico

Once agen I am reley sorry.

For all of you who read and left revues or added this story to your Alerts or favorites. I am sorry.

Kit Sparrow


	7. Please read:2

Hi

Hi

Someone did ask me if they can have this and to that person my answer is yes

I accidentally deleted there message and I forgot who they where.

If that person is reading this answer is yes.


End file.
